Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a query, and in particular, to a method and system for providing a query that may provide search services using an image.
Discussion of the Background
Due to development of the Internet and an increase in distribution of the Internet, various services using the Internet are provided. An example of the various services is a search service that provides, to a user, retrieval results corresponding to an input query after retrieving information with respect to the query input from the user.
For example, when a query is input by a user using a terminal, a web site, news, or a file name corresponding to the input query may be provided to the user. Various devices such as, for example, a terminal, computer, notebook, mobile phone, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) phone, web book, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and the like, may be used to input the query and display the query results.
In the case of the conventional search services, a search query may be input through the terminal in a text format.
However, a search service is difficult to provide if the user has difficulty entering text into a terminal. For example, when a text signal inputted to a keypad of the terminal is erased, or text is difficult to input due to a user handicap that affects the user's hands, a desired query can not be input by the user, and thereby an appropriate search service can not be provided.